


Communication is Key

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [9]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Rose have finally settled down in London. While both are happy to be closer to their families, Rose starts having some doubts and doesn't know how to talk to Alec about her feelings. After a small disagreement, he finally understands that sometimes his fiance needs some downtime, just the two of them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alec asks Rose what a meme is while Daisy is off visiting with her mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is Key

“What is a me me?” Alec questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

“Sorry?” Rose looked up at her fiancé, trying to figure out what he was trying to ask.

“A me me. Those picture things Daisy keeps posting on Facebook.”

“A meme?”

“Well how am I supposed to know how it’s pronounced?” He huffed, sliding into the chair next to Rose’s at the kitchen table, his arm resting over the back of her chair.

“You really need to stay off her page.” She teased him, turning around so she was facing him. “It’s either a saying or a picture, something like that, that gets popular on the internet. People pass it around all over the web and sometimes it’s changed, or if it’s a phrase, people associate it with different pictures or scenarios.” Rose shrugged her shoulders a bit. “It’s an internet thing, people make them, and they go viral.”

“Viral?”

“Spreads over the entire internet. Someone makes a meme and they post it and other people start reposting it on different social media accounts.”

“Ah.” He nodded his head, trying to process what she was telling him.

“Should probably ask Daisy more about the meme thing. I don’t think I’ve explained it well enough. When she’s home Sunday, you should ask her.”

“I’ll poke around online, see what I can find.”

Laughing softly, Rose leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Let me know what you find, yeah?” Moving her laptop over, she got up from the table and started on dinner. “How was your day?”

“We found the suspect in the robbery turned murder case.” He muttered, glancing over his shoulder at her. “Cason wouldn’t let me question the guy.”

“Why not? You said Cason wasn’t half bad.”

“Said I wouldn’t get a confession out of him. I’ve been a cop longer than he’s been alive but I can’t get a confession.”

“Did he get one?”

“No. Briggs said I could question him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow is Saturday. You said we’d spend the day together.” Rose let out a sigh and counted to ten in her head. Ever since they had moved to London, they had both been caught up in their respective jobs. Being back at Torchwood had been a blessing for her, but it meant she saw less and less of Alec. He had been able to find a job at one of the local precincts, close to home.

“Aye. I’ll try to be out by ten. I’ll go in early, before you’re awake.”

“Don’t rush. It’s fine. There’s always next weekend.”

“I promise, next Saturday we’ll go out for dinner. Just you and me.”

Their weekends were usually spent doing something with Daisy or doing something to the house. It had been three months since they moved into the house and while Rose had been thrilled with it, there had been a few things that Alec had wanted to fix. They had set up Daisy’s room first and then their own room. The next thing on his list was to fix up the room downstairs as an office for Rose. It was something he had wanted to surprise her with and she was all for it.

“I’m sorry.” Getting up from the chair, he made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as his arms went around her waist.

“It’s all right, really. Would you mind putting the laptop away and setting the table? This is almost done.”

“Aye, in a minute. I just want to stay here for a bit.”

Rose felt the corners of her mouth tug up into a small smile. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I promise as soon as the interview is over, I’ll be back here.”

“Why couldn’t you have interviewed him tonight?”

“I wanted to see you. I could go back after dinner, interview him then.”

“You’re not supposed to push yourself. You need rest. If you don’t rest now, you’ll be exhausted tomorrow.”

“Aye, I know.” He remarked, pressing another kiss to her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She let out a sigh, realizing her tone wasn’t the best. “Let’s just not talk about it, yeah? We’ll eat and move on to other things.”

“I’ll set the table.”

“Ta.”

After dinner, Rose made her way upstairs into their room while Alec sat at the kitchen table with her laptop. Dinner had been quiet, neither one of them wanting to say anything. She knew part of this was because she had been used to seeing him more during the day than she was now and it bothered her. The move had been her idea, wanting to be closer and going back to Torchwood. Alec had gone along with it, knowing it would make her happy. Now, she was taking out her frustrations on him, when he didn’t deserve it.

Feeling the bed dip and Alec pressing his chest against her back, Rose tilted her head to get a better look at him. “Everything all right?”

“Aye. Thought I would turn in early. Found out what a meme is.”

“What is it?”

“A meme is an activity, concept, catchphrase, or piece of media which spreads, often as mimicry, from person to person via the Internet.” He quoted, a grin on his face.

“That makes more sense than my jumbled explanation.”

“Your explanation made sense.”

“You could make one, send it to Daisy.”

“How would I make one?”

“I’ll show you.”

“Did I upset you before about work?” His voice soft as he ran his hand up and down her arm. “I can work less hours.”

“You didn’t.” Turning on her back, she tilted her head to see him better. “I got used to see you all the time now we hardly see each other. I just don’t want us to both wake up one day and regret anything.”

“I don’t regret any of it, Rose. Aye, I do miss seeing you during the day and coming home at a normal time, but we’re finally somewhere that we’re both happy. You’re close to your family and we have Daisy with us, something I never thought I’d have again.”

“You don’t think Daisy would have come to live with us if we didn’t move to London?”

“I think she would have, she just would have moved again when she headed to University.”

“I’m glad she’s happy here.”

“Are you happy here?” Alec questioned, in a rough voice, almost afraid to hear her response.

“I am.” She was quick to assure him. “Are you happy?”

“I have you and Daisy, that’s all I need for me to be happy.” Bending his head down, he pressed a kiss to her lips. “I promise I’ll try to be home more.” That had been the downfall of his first marriage, not being around enough. The last thing he wanted was for his relationship with Rose to pan out as his last marriage did. He would never forgive himself.

“I feel like I’m being selfish, asking you to be home more.”

“You’re not, Rose. Working the long hours is getting to me too.” His admission was quiet as he slid his fingers up and down her arm. “Maybe I should take Pete up on his offer to consult.”

“You said you weren’t keen on working there.”

“Things changed. I need to be around more, for Daisy and for you.”

“What happened with you and Tess won’t happen with us, Alec.” Turning on her side she rested her hand over his heart. “I love you, nothing will ever change that. But if you want to work for Torchwood, I won’t stop you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll think about it, I’m not saying I will.” He shifted and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Do you want me to not go in tomorrow?”

“No, go in. I saw the look on your face, I know you can’t wait to crack this bloke.”

“It shouldn’t be long.”

“When you come home, I’ll help you with your meme to Daisy, yeah?”

“Aye, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. Might be fun, creating one of you.”

“Are we okay now?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry for being upset over nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing. You don’t have to apologize for telling me how you feel.” He told her softly, tilting her head up to look at him. “You’re usually okay with communicating with me.”

“This felt different. Nothing different about you, just the situation. I felt like I was being selfish.”

“You weren’t.” He promised her. “I want more time with you too.”

“Yeah?”

“As much time as I can get.”

“Then go get changed and turn off the lights. I’ll let you cuddle with me tonight.” She teased him, a bright grin on her face.

“No makeup shagging?”

“Tomorrow, when you come home. We’ll shag all you want.”

“I’ll make sure I’m only gone for an hour.” He quipped, capturing her lips in a slow kiss, one that lasted longer than planned.

The next afternoon found Rose and Alec sitting up in their bed with Rose’s laptop out in front of them. She was working diligently on his meme, listening to him snicker in the background at the pictures she wanted to use of him.

“Why can’t you find a normal one?”

“You don’t take normal pictures.” She told him, a teasing smile on her lips. “I’m using this one because you have your glasses on.”

“What does that have to do with a meme?”

“Nothing. I just like the way you look in them.”

Seeing the blush spreading down to her neck, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose against it. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Yeah, a bit.” Once she was finished, she showed him the finished product. “Well?”

“Am I supposed to know what it means?”

“You know what a selfie is, love.”

“Aye.”

“It’s just something people say when their selfies come out too obscure. Daisy will like it.”

After Alec signed into his Facebook, he had Rose show him how to share the picture on her wall. “Do you think she’ll see it?”

“Yeah. She’s always checking it.”

No more than ten minutes later, Alec received a text from Daisy, telling him she loved the meme as did all of her friends.

“Could always make another one.” Rose told him as she put her laptop away.

“I’d rather do something else.” He leered at her, pulling her back into the bed.

“Something or _someone_?” She laughed, settling herself down on the bed next to him. “You didn’t tell me if you got a confession from him. You weren’t gone long.”

“I did. Full confession. Also put in my notice.”

“Really? Are you sure, Alec?” Sitting up a bit, Rose turned so she was looking at him. “That’s a big decision.”

“It was worth it. I meant what I said last night. I want more time with you and Daisy. Pete’s offer will allow me that.”

“Can’t say I’m upset. Did you call Dad?”

“I did. Have a meeting on Monday.”

“No more major changes for a while, yeah?”

“Aye, love. Now, where were we?” Alec questioned as he pulled her back against his side and into a slow kiss.

Two hours later they received another text for Daisy saying his meme was all over Facebook, much to her excitement and Alec’s embarrassment. Somehow the image even made it to Ellie, who called him up laughing. Rose just smiled at him, a smile full of joy. He was getting closer to Daisy by doing this and she could see how much that meant to him and to Daisy. She couldn’t wait to see him with their own child.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2r7alwh)
> 
> I hope this is right, I'm not familiar with these things. :)


End file.
